Lyric the muderer
by XBeautifullyChaoticX
Summary: Melody stars was a young 16 year old girl who believed in things like god, true love and happiness...but all of this is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Melody stars was a young teen age girl who had not one care in the world, she always believed in things like god, true love and happiness..but everything was about to change for the young happy girl.

"Melody! Time for school!" Her sex addicted mother called form downstairs as her bus arrived in the front of her house, Melody rushed down the stairs to catch her bus. Yet another man was f*cking her mother today.

Once arriving at the bus, Melody was greeted by her boyfriend Austin making out with the most popular girl in school, her heart sank into her stomach and she took a seat at the front of the bus where no one sat, with tears streaming down her face.

*Hours later at lunch at the school, during a fight between Sarah (The most popular aka slut of the school) and Melody.*

"You're just some bitch who's mother is a slut and does nothing more than fuck a different guy each night, That's why Austin doesn't want you." Sarah said in front of everyone. "No one could ever love you, You're the most horrible singer in the worl-" She was cut off by melody grabbing her throat, slamming her into the ground hitting her head repeatedly against the concrete until their was a large puddle of blood under her.

"Call the police, that girl is insane!" The kids yelled, running for their lives, minutes later polices cars and ambulances shown up, along with Melody's mother.

"Miss, we want to put your daughter in a mental asylum for the well being of everyone here. Do you agree?" One police offer asked.

"Yes, Take her away." Melody's mother said answering the previous question, right then melody was thrown into the police car in a straight jacket.

"Mommy, No don't let them take me!" Melody begged, as she got more distance away from her mother.

Once arriving at the mental asylum, two men in white lab coats took her by the arms and shooed her into the room labeled 666. "You're gonna be here for a long time, Melody." They said before closing the door, leaving melody in nothing but pure darkness with no one but herself.

**One week later, On the news**

"Extreme Danger, Melody stars, 16 year old murderer of Sarah Parks has escaped British Colombian Mental asylum leaving 16 people dead. If you happen to see this girl, do not approach her and call 991 right away!" The news caster said before the TV went blank, when it turned back on it was a picture of the news caster dead and on the wall something was written in blood.

I was never truly loved...


	2. The first victim

"You'll pay for what you have done to me.." Melody spoke, writing the note to her dearest ex-boyfriend Austin.

Party tonight, 666 Park st. Bring flammable beer. ;3

With that, The letter was sent.

**The next day**

"A party in seven days Cool!" Austin said, feeling eyes watching him.

A evil grin spread across melody's face as she watched him, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

***Seven days of stalking later***

"Here we are!" Austin called, walking in the house noticing no one. "ehem..."

The door flown shut behind him, and the song heart attack played as loud as it possibly could and the lights began to flash.

"W-What's going on?!" Austin yelled, and gasped when he saw melody and passed out over the sudden swarm of knock out gas.

Melody dragged his body across the forest floor, until they reached a mansion that read 666.

Soon enough Austin opened his eyes and he was tied to chair. "What's going on? Melody was are you doing this?!" he asked.

"Because, Of what you did to me." She sat hitting his legs with a baseball bat over and over again until she pulled back, and took out a gun.

"No! Please, Melody...I love you." Melody then, shot him in his hairs in one bullet for each and put gas all over the house and over him.

After moments of begging and screaming, melody untied him. "Save yourself." She said, leaving the building before throwing a match on the house watching it go up in flames.

You never truly loved me...No one did.


End file.
